Various common electrical devices require batteries with relatively high energy capacities. However, these types of batteries are considered dangerous to transport. For example, with regard to air shipments, lithium batteries with energy capacities over 100 WAh need to be packaged and labeled in a manner that satisfies regulations relating to the transport of dangerous goods due to risks associated with short-circuits or inadvertent activations. Accordingly, transporting these types of batteries in a safe and compliant manner for air shipments is often costly.